1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a separation jig, a separation apparatus and a separation method of separating a laminated core, particularly, a split laminated core, which is split into a plurality of core pieces, into the respective core pieces.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
A laminated core is a component of a motor (electric motor). The laminated core is obtained by stacking and fastening a plurality of electromagnetic steel sheets that are processed into a predetermined shape. The laminated core generally includes an annular yoke portion and a plurality of tooth portions that extend from the yoke portion in a direction intersecting the yoke portion. In order to obtain a motor, a predetermined number of turns of a wire are wound on each tooth portion. However, since an interval between adjacent tooth portions is generally narrow, work for winding a wire on the tooth portion tends to be difficult.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-081799 discloses a method of manufacturing a laminated core that includes a step of forming a plurality of core pieces each of which includes a yoke portion and a tooth portion extending from the yoke portion in a direction intersecting the yoke portion, a step of winding a wire on each tooth portion, and a step of obtaining an annular laminated core by assembling the respective core pieces so that the adjacent yoke portions are connected to each other.